


A Lesson Learned

by AllKindsOfEverything



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm just being careful here, Poofing, Violence, in a weird way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllKindsOfEverything/pseuds/AllKindsOfEverything
Summary: Back when the Diamonds were much younger, they had a lot to learn.When White notices that Blue is paying her lecture no mind, she decides that it is time to remind her of a lesson in inefficiency.Yellow can't do anything but watch - and be there for Blue when she returns.





	1. hurt

**Author's Note:**

> 1st chapter: hurt / 2nd chapter: comfort  
> just in case you want to skip to the good stuff
> 
> I wrote this as a sort of drabble on discord & was asked to post it somewhere were people could find it again.

The young Diamonds had been commandeered to White's operations centre for another lesson in colonising.  
Now she was casually strolling around the hologram of a new world, that hovered in the middle of the round room, while droning on about the cartography efforts of her gems.

With the two Diamond standing at attention, White kept lecturing in that calm voice of hers; so smooth and kind that it could easily lull anyone into a false sense of security.  
There was no room for questions while she talked about where she was planning on having the first bases constructed after the terraforming was completed.   
All they were meant to do was listen and learn.

Yellow was biting her lip in concentration, having ordered her Pearl to take notes; she was still afraid that she might miss something important. Her memory was perfect, of course, but there was just so much new information.

Next to her, Blue was zoning out, as White went on about the best strategy for redeveloping the terrain of this particular planet.  
Her mind was drifting to how pretty the colony was going to look, once the lapis lazulis had widened the river. It would flood the small desert further inland and bring it to life.  
She'd get a spectacular view of the flora from up in the brand new observatory tower she would have the bismuths build, just for her. She smiled to herself and sighed happily.

Blue was still lost in her own little world when Yellow elbowed her. She whipped her head around, staring wide eyed at her fellow Diamond, giggling at the annoyed look she shot her. Blushing, she smirked when Yellow's eyes mellowed at her reaction. There was something so sweet about the way she looked at her at times, it was bewildering.  
Before she could follow that trail of thought any further, she saw Yellow's features twist in sudden fear. Her smile dropped at the sight, understanding it when White Diamond's large hand curled predatorily around her shoulder. She looked up into the white pupils of her creator and froze. 

White loomed over them, smiling sweetly down at Blue, ignoring the way Yellow had inched closer to her companion. "Now, Blue, you know how inefficient it is not to pay attention to these briefings."

Fear bristled the hair on the back of Yellow's neck as she tried to intervene. "I'm sure she-"

"Hush, Yellow." White let the tip of one sharp, black nail dig into the base of Yellow's throat, silencing her without sparing her a glance. "Blue?"

Her voice was low, submissive, her hands clutched in front of her. She looked at the floor. "I'm sorry, White, I-"

Unimpressed by Blue's attempt at explaining herself, White decided not to let her finish it. "-You also know what inefficiency can lead to." She watched the young Diamond shrink back at her words. How odd to fear consequences when they were foreseeable. White saw her wring her hands in a clear display of discomfort. Tilting her head, White's voice stayed as sweet as ever as she came to the only logical conclusion.   
"Then again, maybe you didn't pay attention to that lesson either." Judging by the gasp and the way she suddenly met White's steady gaze, her statement seemed to have hit home. Her smile widened. "Maybe I'll need to repeat it."

Taking a step back, White turned away, calling over her shoulder, "Be a dear and jog Blue's memory, won't you, Yellow?"

Tears pricked in Yellow's eyes. Glancing at Blue, she was desperate but tried to sound calm. "Please, White."

The plea irked her. She sighed. "What does inefficiency lead to?"

Yellow gave in and whispered her answer. "Chaos."   
She pressed her eyes shut, hot tears running down her cheeks when White turned back towards them.

Her cape flaring out behind her, White's eyes began to glow brightly as she channelled her powers towards Blue, letting her feel the word's meaning reverberate inside her mind.

Raising her hands to her gem, Blue experienced the panic that chaos brought with it. No matter what she did, she couldn't escape, rooted to the spot, unable to flee.

"What's next, Yellow?" White's voice was eerily gentle.

Yellow's fingernails dug into her palms and she hesitated a moment too long.

"Come now, Sunlight. I'm sure  _ you  _ remember," White coaxed.

She swallows against the lump in her throat, "Calamity."

Next to her, Blue fell to her knees, clawing at her head, strangled screams dying behind clenched teeth.

"Yes," White smiled, glad that at least one of her pupils seemed to have remembered her lessons. "And finally?"

Yellow hated herself for crying, but she couldn't help it. "Please, White. Stop."

Her appeal went unheeded; White's smile widened. "Anarchy."

The scream that was torn from Blue's throat reverberated around the room before her form disintegrated and her gem fell.

Before it could hit the floor, Yellow caught it, staring at it unblinkingly.

Tilting her head, White hummed in irritation, looking at the blue gem cradled in yellow hands. "She poofs so easily." Shaking her head, she continued, "I just hope she won't take as long as last time to reform. We have work to do."   
She was just about to turn back to her original topic when she noticed that Yellow was still staring at it with that odd look on her face.  
A brilliant idea crossed her mind. Beaming at her protege, she cooed, "Yellow; since Blue has decided to take a break, it will fall to  _ you  _ to command the drop ships."

Blinking away the last stubborn tears that had still been trapped between her long lashes, Yellow met her superior's steady gaze. There was something unsettling in the way White seemed to be completely oblivious to the horror her actions had just caused.   
Swallowing dryly, she gave a silent nod and squared  her shoulders, wordlessly accepting her new responsibility.

"And dry your eyes. Tears are  _ so  _ unbecoming in a Diamond. I expect better from you."


	2. comfort

It had been three weeks.  
The new colony was coming along nicely.   
Yellow stole another glance at the perfect blue diamond that rested on a cushion on her desk, while she worked tirelessly.  
She had kept her close by wherever she went, even stored her inside her own gem when she was about to go into meetings with White.  
It was comforting to know she was near, even when she was still hiding herself away.  
Yellow reached out and ran her fingertip down the length of the smooth, cool stone, willing Blue to come back to her without saying it aloud.   
"Please," she breathed, swallowing hard.   
Nothing happened.

Yellow sighed and got up, crossing to the large windows looking out over the impressive canyon that formed this colony's prime kindergarten.

Staring towards the horizon, she felt something she couldn't quite place.   
She knew she longed for Blue; she always did when she wasn't around. It had been like that, ever since the first time she had gotten poofed. But today there was something else in there, next to the yearning.   
Fear.  
Her hands balled into fists, electricity crackling around them. She brought them to her back, curling the fingers of one around the wrist of the other in a vice-like grip.  
She thought back on something White had told them in one of her lessons, hearing her voice echo inside her head.   
_'Diamonds are rare, but not unique. It takes a lot to shatter one, but it can be done._  
 _If a gem is too inefficient it will get replaced.'_   
What if Diamonds weren't an exception?   
What if Blue would fail too often?  
What if White decided Blue was replaceable?   
Behind her, the gem that had been lying idle began to glow in gentle hues of blue, slowly lifting from its cradle to hover mid-air.  
Yellow was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice before the whole room was engulfed in a bright light. She spun around on her heels just in time to watch Blue's feet gently touch the ground, her long hair slowly settling about her shoulders.

"Blue!"

Before Blue could so much as move, Yellow had crossed the room, flinging her arms around her.   
Being pressed against her fellow Diamond in a bone crushing hug, she couldn't help but giggle. She could feel Yellow's nose against the side of her neck, nuzzling into her hair. Strong arms were tightening around her, warm hands holding on to anywhere they could find while she was lifted off her feet for a moment.  
Blue freed her arms from where Yellow's had pinned them to her sides and hugged her back, smiling. Her hand found the back of Yellow's head and gently combed its fingers through her short hair.

"Don't ever do something that stupid again!"

Her voice sounded angry, but there was a desperation laced through it that made Blue's brow furrow.

Yellow stepped back, her fingertips curling into Blue's upper arms as she stared at her, "Promise me!"

"Okay!" Blue would have promised anything in this moment just to see the frenzy leave Yellow's face.

Staring at her for a long moment, Yellow felt tears burn behind her eyes and fell against Blue, hugging her again.   
She was okay. They'd be okay. This would have to be enough for now.

"Yellow?"   
As lovely as it was to be held like this, Blue was confused by the sudden outburst of affection. Her Diamond was usually much more calm and collected. It was one of the things Blue loved to tease her about. To have her break down like this felt remarkably surreal and even somewhat alarming.

"You have to be better than this, Blue," Yellow mumbled into the soft hair that was burying half her face.

Her brow furrowed at the comment, an insult burning on the tip of her tongue. Instead of lashing out, she concentrated on the fingertips that were tenderly tracing her spine and swallowed it.   
She had been foolish, it was true.   
Resting her cheek against an armoured shoulder, she remembered the agony White had made her feel; the fear that had forced her to her knees. But through it all, she also remembered the tortured tone of Yellow's voice, pleading when Blue couldn't.   
The memory made her melt into Yellow's embrace even further and she closed her eyes.  
It could have been so much worse if it hadn't been for her. She'd never be as strong as Yellow, she knew that. She had always been the weakest link in their authority. But she was a Diamond.   
And a Diamond would endure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely beta for her input. I hope I'll be able to repay all your kindness one day. ♥


End file.
